The greatest weakness of Marcus Flint
by Dollface88
Summary: After a fight with her mother, Lauren Wood moves to England to live with her estranged father and her brother, Oliver Wood. She falls for the notorious Slytherin, Marcus Flint, her brother's longtime rival. Can their forbidden love defy all odds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lauren Wood sat in front of her dresser waving her wand over her head, magically styling her hair into elegant waves, while looking into her hand mirror with a look of despair plastered on her face. Her parents had separated when she was young and her older brother, Oliver decided to live with their father while she opted to live with her mother in France. At Beauxbatons she had many friends but her mother, Olivia Wood was a famous designer constantly traveling around the world. When her mother came home two months ago from Greece suggesting that they move to Holland, Lauren was livid and refused. The anger that Lauren had withheld from her mother for many years was finally released and the constant fighting for two months worsened their relationship. Lauren had occasionally talked to her father on birthdays and other holidays but never forgave him for having an affair with another woman. Lauren was one year younger than Oliver and they hadn't spoken for many years as she never made the time to visit England as balls and various social events took priority for her. She was a socialite in Paris and material things were everything to her.

"I'm not moving to Holland and that's final!" Lauren screamed.

"You have nowhere to go! You don't have a choice! I'm sorry Lauren!" Olivia Wood bellowed.

"You're not sorry! I can't leave my friends, my boyfriend, my school—this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Lauren! I have to do this! It's my job!"

"You don't even need to work! You get enough money from Father as it is!"

"Why don't you go live with your father then, Lauren?" Olivia threatened.

"Well there's nothing stopping me! At least he'll be home everyday!" Lauren yelled, slamming the door for dramatic effect.

Lauren was sitting in her room looking at her mirror, sighing. Her father wasn't a bad person, always inviting her to stay at his home and sending her many lovely gifts but when her family broke apart, he was the one she blamed. Her father never remarried and lived in a very grand manor house in London. She hardly remembered living there from when she was a young girl and though she had never told anyone, she longed to visit once again.

Lauren quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and took her owl, Roger out of his cage. "Send this to my father", she commanded. A moment later her father's face appeared in her fireplace.

"Lauren! What seems to be the problem here? I'm very busy at work. Could this wait until later?"

"Of course this is important! Father, please! I don't want to move to Holland with Mother! Please! Could I live with you for a while? I need to spend some time away from Mother!"

Lauren's father paused for second, hardly believing what he had just heard. "Of course, Lauren, you can come as soon as you want and stay for as long as you want".

"Thanks…well, I better get packing. I'll see you soon, Father".

Mr. Charles Wood's face vanished from the fireplace and moments later Lauren heard her mother screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm not abandoning my daughter! You can't take my daughter from me! How dare you—she asked to stay with you? Well, I suppose…I'll make arrangements for her travels".

Lauren sighed and began to pack her bags. Suddenly she heard a tapping on her window and looked out to see her boyfriend Randolph Manning on his Firebolt. With his blue eyes, blonde hair and athletic built, Randolph was the guy every girl wanted to date. Randolph lived in France during the holidays but studied at Durmstrang. Being a member of the upper-class French society, Lauren had met him at a ball in Lyons a year ago. She opened the window to let him in. "Lauren, you will never guess—are you crying? What's wrong?" Randolph asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Lauren explained to Randolph how she was moving away to London for a while.

"But you can't do that, Lauren! You know you're going to stay for God's sake and what? You'll move to Hogwarts with your brother! We'll hardly ever see each other!"

"Randy! No one said anything about me going to Hogwarts but I'm not moving to Holland! I need my family right now!"

"You mean your sleazy father who cheated on—ouch!" Randoph yelled as Lauren struck him across the face.

"Don't you dare say anything about him!" Lauren yelled.

"What's gotten into you, Lauren? How dare you do that?" Randolph yelled.

"Look, I think we need some time off, Randy, just for a while. Please", Lauren said. She had secretly wanted to tell him this for a while.

Randolph sighed, embarrassed but nodded. "Have fun in England with the rest of your family". Randolph held Lauren's hand but Lauren took her hand away, still hurting from his insult. Randolph shook his head and climbed out the window. Lauren watched as he flew farther and farther away and sighed. Her relationship with Randolph had grown dull and she had wanted to break up with him for months. Randolph was a sweet gentleman but could never open up or relax.

Lauren had finished packing her bags and proceeded to the dining room where her mother was sitting. She sat down and her mother carefully discussed how she would travel to London. A carriage drawn by thestrals would transport her to her father's home. A maid served dinner and Lauren and her mother ate in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lauren woke up at eleven and packed her bags into the carriage. She stood on the front lawn of her villa while her butler helped her into her carriage. She chose to wear her pale pink robes lined with gold as she wanted to look elegant and sophisticated for her father. She was angered that her mother had to leave so early in the morning that she couldn't say goodbye to her only daughter.

She eyed the small houses and the many fields of France from high above in the sky. She closed her eyes and awoke as she felt her carriage land on the ground. A man approached her carriage and held out his hand. "Thank you", she said quietly as she stepped out of the carriage. He took her luggage and they walked to the front door of one of the biggest mansions she had ever seen. The man opened the door for her and she stepped inside the house.

"Your father will be home at eight and requests that you have dinner with him in the formal dining room half an hour after his arrival", the butler stated.

"Of course", Lauren nodded.

"Lauren?" a voice asked from behind her. Lauren turned around to see her brother, Oliver Wood. "I haven't seen you since you were this little!" Oliver demonstrated with his hands.

"Oliver! How are you?" she asked, giving out her hand.

"No need for formalities!" Oliver laughed, pulling her into a hug. Lauren stiffened up and quickly released herself from his hug.

"I'll show you to your room?" he asked.

"Thank you, Oliver". Oliver led Lauren up a big staircase and Lauren admired the grandeur and magnificence of the interior details of the manor. "You have a lovely home, Oliver".

"It's yours too" Oliver stated, not looking back as he led the way.

Lauren didn't know how to reply and kept silent. "How's mother by the way?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, she's fine", Lauren replied. "You never replied to her invitations to come over to France. She was bitter about that".

"I see. You never came over to England", Oliver replied. "And I hate the French".

Lauren laughed but quickly stopped herself.

"Would you like to rest? Or I could show you around the manor if you want?" Oliver asked.

"That would be lovely", Lauren replied, eager to explore the home. Oliver opened a door, allowing his sister to enter first. It was a large room with a grand four poster bed, rich dark red curtains and stylish furniture. "This is a beautiful room".

"Don't you remember it? It used to be yours". Lauren looked outside a large window in the room to see a breathtaking view of London.

Oliver looked out the window. "What? Not as magnificent as the French countryside?"

Lauren laughed. "It's different. I've been everywhere in the world but I've never really been in London. The last time I was here, I was five".

"Well then, I'll take you around London! How about that? I'll invite some of my friends along".

Lauren smiled. "That would be terrific. Can you show me around the manor?"

Lauren and Oliver spent a few hours touring the manor. Lauren insisted on viewing every single room and soon they were sitting outside in the courtyard, discussing old times. "I've missed having a sister, you know?" Oliver stated randomly, "I hear you're quite the socialite in Paris, all the guys swarming all over you!"

"Who told you that?" Lauren blushed, a little surprised.

"Sebastian Smith and Gerald Hastings, they're two of my best friends at Hogwarts".

"I know them! They live in France with their parents during the summer holidays! I always see them at soirees. They never told me they knew you!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Did they try anything on you?" Oliver asked concerned.

"You're the typical over-protecting big brother I thought you'd be" Lauren laughed, "Sebastian asked me out on a date, but I denied his request".

Oliver nodded approvingly.

"It's because I have a boyfriend—but we're taking time off—and what about you? You're a Quidditch star at Hogwarts, I bet all the ladies are chasing after you!" Lauren teased. "Mother told me about that, Oliver, she's very proud of you".

"There's only one girl in mind—her name's Katie Bell. But it's not going to happen".

"Well she'd have to be a moron not to see what a great guy you are Oliver. I mean—I haven't spoken to you in years and you're treating me so well, I kind of expected you to give me the cold shoulder".

"Divorce is an ugly thing, Lauren. If I ever have kids I don't want them to have to go through what we did, you know?"

"That's exactly what I've thought", Lauren sighed. "I've missed having a brother, Oliver".

Oliver and Lauren spoke for hours in the courtyard, catching up on the years that they had been apart. Lauren was interested in Oliver's school, Hogwarts and Lauren told Oliver of the many social events in Paris that she lived for. "How is Beauxbatons like?"

"Well, it's an all-girls school, as you know. You're constantly keeping up with fashion trends and so on but it has a very good curriculum".

"That's good. I'm glad there aren't any boys there! I've always been glad you were at that school, knowing that you were safe".

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Come on, Oliver! I can take care of myself!"

"How's mother?" Oliver asked again, and extremely suddenly.

"She's still the same I guess. She's been successful with her fashion designs but she travels all around the world. I hardly see her which is why I love going away to school. It can be so lonely sometimes in the villa, just with the servants. Mother wants to move to Holland but I refused and we've been fighting for so long I just couldn't take it. That's when I decided I wanted to stay here for a while".

The stars were bight in the sky above and Lauren suddenly realized it was already late in the evening. Oliver suggested that they enter the dining room. A large bang was heard in the house and Lauren saw her father for the first time in years standing before her. "Lauren, how lovely to see you!" her father said, holding his hand out to her. Lauren shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while".

Lauren, her father and brother sat in the dining room for three hours. Lauren's father was constantly asking her questions about her school, her life in Paris and her past. "You look so much like your mother, Lauren".

"Thank you" Lauren said awkwardly. With her fair complexion, rosy cheeks, slim frame, big brown eyes and long dark brown hair, Lauren knew she was the spitting image of her mother. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Your mother told me you are going to attend the school in Holland, "_Magische academie van Holland voor meisjes?" _her father asked.

"She'd like to think so", Lauren stated calmly.

"I see", her father said confused.

What Oliver said next was unexpected. "Maybe Lauren should attend Hogwarts and stay in England instead, Father?"

"Is that what you want, Lauren? Because if it is, I'll make sure that happens. I know Dumbledore very well and he's taken many transfer students under his wing over the years", her father explained.

"We could spend more time together", Oliver stated, "I go to Hogwarts so I could show you around".

"What would mother say?" Lauren asked her father.

"I'll talk to her. But before then, I'll arrange for an interview with Dumbledore tomorrow and Oliver can show you around the school, it would be empty now because of the holidays".

Lauren smiled, "I'd love that".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Lauren was sitting in Dumbledore's office with her father. Lauren displayed her report cards, all containing high results. Charles Wood beamed at his daughter's success and Dumbledore, too was very impressed. "We would love to have you in Hogwarts, Lauren. Members from the Wood family have succeeded in academics and athletics over the years and have represented Hogwarts well. We do request however that you come to Hogwarts a day early in order to be sorted into your house", Dumbledore explained.

"Of course", said Lauren. "Would my brother be able to take me on a tour around the school?"

"He most certainly can" Dumbledore replied, pleased at Lauren's enthusiasm.

Lauren and her father exited the office of Dumbledore. "I was accepted!" Lauren exclaimed, to her brother's satisfaction. Oliver showed Lauren the Quidditch field, the lake, the Gryffindor common room, the Great Hall and various classrooms. "I hope I get sorted into your house, Oliver!"

"Of course you will! You're a Wood!"

The next day Oliver took Lauren to Diagon Alley to buy her books and robes. "Mother and Father were fighting all night you know?"

"I expected that to happen", Lauren replied, "She gave in though, didn't she?"

"Thankfully", Oliver smiled.

"I was just a novelty, I guess she liked the idea of having a daughter but never could be a proper mother", Lauren sighed.

"Don't worry, Lauren!" Oliver said putting his arm around his sister, "I'm here for you now and you have father now. He adores you, you know? After your interview he kept going on about how intelligent you were—he was really proud of you".

"OLIVER! MY MAN!" a voice called from far away.

Sebastian Smith and Gerald Hastings came up to Oliver. "How have you guys been?" Oliver asked with a big grin on his face.

"You know me—all the ladies couldn't keep their hands off me in France—and being the generous guy I was—I didn't stop them! I'm too soft I keep telling myself!" Sebastian smirked. Sebastian was tall and lanky with short blonde hair and a great smile.

"You dog!" Oliver laughed.

"You can't talk Oliver!" Gerald laughed even louder.

"Oliver, is that true?" Lauren laughed with a look of amusement on her face.

"Oliver! How dare you not introduce this beautiful creature to us?" Sebastian said, taking Lauren's hand.

"No need for introductions!" Oliver shot back. Sebastian let go of Lauren's hand and Lauren laughed.

"You look even more exquisite since the last time I saw you", Sebastian said. Oliver groaned and Lauren blushed. "How's your ex-boyfriend, Randolph doing?"

"He's still my boyfriend!" Lauren laughed again.

"You have to excuse Sebastian, he never gives up", Gerald laughed.

"He better give up!" Oliver exclaimed. "What are you guys doing in Diagon Alley anyway?"

"We're buying some things from the Weasley brothers! They're geniuses I tell you!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Real comedians those ones", Oliver said sarcastically. "We'd better be going, so we'll see you around".

"I certainly hope so", Sebastian said, winking at Lauren before he turned around and walked off with Gerald.

"I like your friends", Lauren said. "I never really talked to them in Paris".

"I've been friends with those two before we all went to Hogwarts. Nice guys but if they touch you, I'll kill them in second".

Lauren entered Madame Malkins' store to be measured for Hogwarts robes. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, I'm just going to check out a Quidditch store", Oliver said.

Lauren was measured for robes and grew bored waiting for Oliver to return. She entered a bookstore next door and began browsing through books. She picked up a book on the Dark Arts, always curious about black magic and began flipping through the book, looking at the medieval pictures inside the ancient manuscript. "A good book, that one, not as detailed as I would've liked but still interesting", a deep voice said from behind her.

Lauren turned around to see a boy over six feet tall with an athletic built. He had short light brown hair, hazel eyes and fine features. His smile made Lauren blush. "Oh, I'm not into this sort of stuff—I was just bored", Lauren said nervously. Lauren didn't know what was wrong with her, normally she was cool, calm and collected around attractive boys but this one was different.

"I thought it was odd for someone like you to be looking at something like that" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren asked annoyed at female stereotypes.

"I just thought it was strange for someone as pretty as you to be looking at stuff as dark as that. And I'm just surprised that a girl as pretty as you would be out alone".

"So you think girls shouldn't have the freedom to do what they like?" she asked.

"No! It's just that—well, I'm surprised that any guy who knew you wouldn't want to be with you wherever you go".

Lauren blushed and he grinned. "I'm Marcus—Marcus Flint".

"I'm Lauren. I'll be going to Hogwarts in July. I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons".

"I go to Hogwarts and I'm the Quidditch Captain for my team. I'm in seventh year, you?"

"I'm in sixth year, my brother's in seventh year".

"Maybe I should show you around London—and we can get better acquainted?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm a gentleman…I assure you!" Marcus mock bowed, with a goofy grin on his face.

Lauren laughed "I'm sorry—but I have a boyfriend".

"I should have known…someone as stunning as you", Marcus sighed, looking genuinely upset.

"Well we're on a break now but I still wouldn't feel right".

"You have class, Lauren, and I respect that", he said, taking her hand. He got on his knee and Lauren laughed again. "Would you do me the honor of going out with me—as friends?"

"Well…I guess if…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, FLINT, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Oliver threatened, entering the store. Marcus looked at Oliver and then at Lauren.

Marcus got up and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Oliver Wood! Prepare for defeat this year, Wood".

"Stay away from my sister, Flint!"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, Wood! Your sister can speak for herself!"

"Let's just go, Oliver…really…I want to go _now_", Lauren pleaded. Oliver looked at his sister and opened the door of the bookstore, letting her out and following her. Lauren went out the door without a second glance at Marcus.

"I'm telling you, Lauren…that guy…he's trouble. We've been enemies for years"

"Oliver I think you're overreacting! He seemed like such a sweet guy! And it doesn't matter—I have a boyfriend, okay?"

"What was he doing? Proposing to you?!"

Lauren laughed and clung onto her brother's arm. "Don't worry about me, Oliver".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How was shopping today, Lauren?" her father asked at the dining table.

"Fantastic, I bought all my new books and met some of Oliver's friends".

"School starts in two weeks, are you feeling nervous?"

"Well now that you mention it, yes, but I'm glad Oliver will be there".

"I'm pleased—oh and Lauren, your mother says you aren't replying to any of her letters?"

"Father, I'll speak to her when she's decided to become a real mother".

"Well, I can't force you to do anything Lauren, but please send her at least one letter to let her know how you are, she was very much against you moving to Hogwarts".

"I guess I could write her _one_ letter".

"That's my girl", Charles Wood beamed proudly.

"Were your friends nice to your sister, Oliver?"

"Yes, father, a little too nice for my liking".

"That's good—that's good", Charles Wood stated, distracted by a document he was reading.

Lauren stifled a giggle while Oliver rolled his eyes. "I've got to meet this Katie Bell!" Lauren whispered.

Oliver blushed. "Sure, I'll introduce you sometime—she's a chaser on my Quidditch team".

"Girls play Quidditch at Hogwarts?"

"You're starting to sound like mother—all prim and proper and ladylike you know?"

"I am _nothing_ like her! Take that back!" Lauren retorted.

"I cannot tell a lie!"

"Take it back or I'll date Sebastian!"

"I take it back! You're nothing like her!" Oliver replied immediately. "By the way, a friend of mine is having a party in a week just before school starts, so I was wondering if you wanted to come to get to know some people from Hogwarts?"

"I'd love that, Oliver!" Lauren beamed.

Later that night, Lauren heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Oliver entered.

"I have to talk to you, Lauren—about Marcus".

"There's nothing to talk about, I have a boyfriend".

"I know, but I just want you to know, he's from the House of Slytherin. Members of this house have a really bad reputation—they dabble in the dark arts, many of their relatives have been Death Eaters and—"

"Oliver, I get it".

"The Flint family has been known to be active in the Dark Arts and Marcus is a bit of a ladies' man and I don't want you getting hurt".

"Don't worry about me Oliver; really, I'm not interested in him at all".

Oliver smiled but Lauren knew he didn't believe her. "Goodnight, Lauren".

"Goodnight, Marcus".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A week had passed since Lauren's first visit to Diagon Alley and she decided to return alone to buy a dress for the party Oliver invited her to. She walked past the Quidditch store and looked at a screen in the glass window displaying a Quidditch game. Lauren shook her head, not understanding wizards' fascination with the game. "Lauren!" She turned around to see Marcus Flint standing behind her right next to the Quidditch store. "You walked right passed me without even a hello!" he said with a mock look of hurt on his face. He smiled at her and again she blushed. The way he looked at her—it was different to how other boys looked at her—she couldn't explain it.

"How are you, Marcus?" she said.

"Much better now that you're here", he said, making her blush.

"Look Marcus—it's not that I don't like you but my brother—"

"Oliver and I have never seen eye-to-eye. But yesterday, when I asked you to go out with me…you were about to say yes".

Lauren bit her lip. "I don't know Marcus—I've heard a bit about you".

He held her hand, "How about you judge for yourself—just one drink at the Hillford?"

"Where?" Lauren asked confused.

He laughed and took her hand gently, "I'll show you".

Marcus and Lauren sat at a table in the Hillford. The posh pub was empty and Lauren was secretly relieved at that. Marcus was courteous, pulling out a chair for her and being very attentive to her. "So how're things with your boyfriend?"

"I haven't spoken to him in a while".

"Really?!" Marcus asked enthusiastically, "I mean, really?" Marcus asked trying to sound concerned.

"Marcus, I feel wrong being here with you".

Marcus took her hand, "I don't", he said looking into her eyes.

Lauren looked at the floor. "Marcus, all we can ever be is friends, and I doubt we can even be that—I don't want to hurt your feelings!"

"I—"

"Marcus Flint, fancy seeing you hear!" said a boy approaching their table.

"Lauren, this is John Warrington, Johnny, this is Lauren—Lauren Wood", Marcus said, obviously annoyed with the interruption.

"Nice to meet you!" Lauren smiled, shaking his hand. He sat down with them and Marcus rolled his eyes.

"So you're Oliver Wood's sister I presume? Marcus hasn't stopped talking about you", Johnny said.

"Really? And what has Marcus been saying about me?" Lauren said, amused. Marcus looked down at the floor, for once he was the one blushing.

"Many things! Forbidden love! How sweet!" Johnny said mockingly. "I'll tell you one thing, can't stand your brother, but you, I'd like to do a lot of things—"

"JOHN!" Marcus yelled, looking embarrassed after seeing Lauren's disgusted expression.

"He's a good guy, Oliver, really", said Lauren, looking annoyed. "I'm sorry Marcus, but I really shouldn't be spending time with you".

"Wait!" Marcus called out, but Lauren had walked out that door without looking back. Marcus got up but Johnny pushed him back in his chair. "Don't look desperate, man!"

"Great!" Marcus said sarcastically, "Did you have to be an ass again, Johnny?"

"I'm just calling it as it is, Marcus! You're obsessed with this girl"

"She has a boyfriend", Marcus sighed.

"That's never gotten in your way before with other girls, Marcus", Johnny grinned.

"She's different, I'm telling you"

"And since when are you the type of guy to stay with one girl?"

Marcus sighed, "With this girl, it'll be different."

Johnny groaned, "Maybe you want her so bad because she's Oliver's sister? Wait is this some strategic plan to distract Oliver from Quidditch, because if it is—that's brilliant!"

"No and no. I fancied her before I knew she was Wood's sister. Why does she have to be Oliver Wood's sister?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lauren walked out of the pub feeling disgusted. Her brother was right about Slytherins. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Hey!" a familiar voice exclaimed. It was Sebastian Smith.

"Sebastian!"

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Buying a dress for the party"

"I'm really, really glad you're coming", Sebastian said.

"So am I! Well I'll, see you there tonight. Who's coming by the way?"

"A mixture of people from the different houses".

"Even from _Slytherin_?"

"Unfortunately, Cedric Diggory is a cool guy, friends with everyone, you know?" Sebastian said, pleased at Lauren's obvious disgust with the Slytherin house.

"I see".

"Do you want a ride home on my broom?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure", she smiled.

Lauren held on tight to Sebastian as he flew her to the Wood Manor. They landed safely on the ground. "How is it that you manage to look so poised and perfect after flying at 500 kilometers an hour?"

"I'm just lucky I guess", Lauren smiled, oblivious to his compliment, "Thanks, and I'll see you tonight", she said entering the house.

"Lauren! How was shopping?" Oliver asked.

"Good—Sebastian gave me a ride home. I bought a black dress which should stand out".

"Great", said Oliver.

"Do I get to meet Katie tonight?"

"Of course—you look a bit flustered, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just the flying, I'm not used to it that much—I'm just going to lie down in my room for a while". Lauren lay down on her bed and began thinking about Marcus Flint. About how he stood up for her when his friend was being a typical misogynistic pig. Was Marcus like that too? Maybe he was just pretending to be a gentleman? Even though these thoughts kept bothering her, she couldn't get him out of her head. It was probably just a stupid crush, he was handsome, but it was his personality too, and there was just something about him. "Why does he have to be Marcus Flint?" she asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lauren put on her short black dress and applied dark make-up with a wave of her wand. She fashioned her hair in long soft waves, and looked in the mirror. Though she would never admit it aloud, she looked stunning. Oliver walked into her room.

"You look great, Lauren".

"You don't look so bad, yourself", she smiled, "Please don't tell me we're getting there by broom".

"We could still use the carriage", Oliver laughed.

"Good, I can't apparate yet, you know".

Oliver and Lauren walked down the staircase together. "Goodbye, Father" Lauren called.

"Take care of your sister, Oliver!" Charles said, descending the stairs.

"I will father", Oliver groaned.

"Stay away from boys, Lauren", Charles laughed.

Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed.

Oliver and Lauren entered the carriage. "Nervous?" asked Oliver.

"I'm from Beauxbatons, trust me, I have nothing to worry about".

Oliver and Lauren entered the Diggory Manor. "Thanks for coming!" Cedric said, ignoring Oliver and shaking Lauren's hand. Oliver introduced Lauren to many of his friends.

"And this is Katie Bell", Oliver said introducing her to a pretty brunette.

Lauren shook Katie's hand. "Oliver's told me so much about you", Katie said, "I'll show you the ropes at Hogwarts!" Katie smiled. "She's very pretty", Katie said turning to Oliver.

"She's a Wood" Oliver said. Katie rolled her eyes and laughed.

Lauren spotted Johnny Warrington in a corner talking to some other boys. They made eye-contact and Johnny smirked. Lauren looked away—she knew Warrington was the only one who saw her with Flint that day.

Lauren lost Oliver in the crowd and somebody tapped her shoulder from behind. "Flint?"

"You're starting to sound like your brother" he laughed, "You look stunning tonight—well every time I see you really", he said, looking down at the floor.

He was dressed in a pinstriped suit emphasizing his broad shoulders, with an emerald green tie bearing little Slytherin crests, reminding her again of how different they were.

"You don't quit do you?" Lauren sighed, "We can't talk Marcus—my brother—"

"Let's go outside?" he asked, with a look of determination on his face.

She nodded, giving in. She followed him out to the courtyard which was empty. "So…how have you been?"

"Since when? Since your friend insulted my brother in front of me?"

"I'm sorry about that".

"No—you're not! You hate my brother, Marcus!"

"I can't deny that".

"Then why do you keep trying to talk to me?"

"I'm not a bad guy!" Marcus pleaded, ignoring her question.

"It's hard for me to believe that when I know so much about you!"

"MARCUS!" a voice called from behind them. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" said a pretty-looking girl with bright red hair, wearing a green dress. "Why haven't you called me all summer? I know you were seeing someone else but you said you'd stop! You've stopped seeing her right? You said we'd be together forever!"

"I…" Marcus started, looking at Lauren, embarrassed.

"Leave me alone, Flint", Lauren said, walking off.

"Lauren—wait!" Marcus called. Marcus saw Lauren walk into the house and up to a Gryffindor named Sebastian who put his arm around her. Marcus saw Lauren look up at him and smile which angered Marcus further.

"Marcus? Hello?! Are you listening to me?" the redhead yelled.

"AMBER! We're just not compatible—you and I. It's over", he said, walking off, leaving the girl standing alone in the courtyard. Marcus entered the house and approached Warrington and his other Slytherin crew, trying, but failing to forget what had just happened.

"Lauren!" Oliver called, "Where were you?!"

"Just outside getting some fresh air", Lauren smiled.

"Flint is here, so stay away from the bastard", Oliver slurred.

"Thanks for the advice—I will", Lauren said glaring at Marcus's back, "Oliver, are you okay? You don't look so good!"

"Don't look now Flint but Wood's sister is glaring at you", Warrington said.

"Good, that means she's thinking about me at least", said Marcus.

"Hey, Princess!" Warrington yelled at Lauren across the room.

"Are you talking to my sister?" Oliver slurred, approaching Johnny.

"So what if I am?" Johnny asked.

"Stay away from her!"

"Tell her to stay away from Flint—she couldn't keep her arms off him yesterday!" Johnny retorted.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Let's go!" Marcus demanded to Johnny.

"Not so fast! Stay away from her!" Oliver, who had a bit too much alcohol, exclaimed, punching Marcus in the face.

"STOP IT!" Lauren yelled. Marcus was about to punch Oliver back when Lauren yelled again, "Don't do anything, Marcus, _please_!" Lauren begged. Marcus stopped, hearing his name called by Lauren. He looked at her and nodded. But Warrington wasn't going to let Oliver win. Warrington punched Oliver in the jaw leading people to pull Oliver and Johnny away from each other. Sebastian and Gerald took Oliver upstairs while two Slytherins pulled Warrington into the kitchen.

Marcus and Lauren were left staring at each other. "I'm sorry about my brother", Lauren said, embarrassed. She walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer and eyed an ice pack. She grabbed it out and walked up to Marcus, handing it to him, awkwardly.

"Thanks", he said, with a grin, wincing as he applied the ice to his face. 

"I have to check on my brother". Lauren walked upstairs to see her brother lying on a bed in a room. Sebastian was next to him and laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you punched—oh hey, Lauren!"

"Do you think you could carry my brother to the carriage? I don't think I can".

"Sure, whatever you wish", he said, lifting Oliver over his shoulder. Lauren followed him outside to the carriage, thanking Cedric Diggory and apologizing for her brother's behavior. They landed safely and Oliver managed to stumble out of the carriage and into the house. Lauren sighed and managed to hold her brother's arm while they walked up the staircase. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down in his bed, but Lauren couldn't go to sleep, still feeling awkward about the events that took place that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

"I'm sorry, Lauren!" Oliver said at the breakfast table the next day.

"I don't want to hear it!" Lauren replied angrily the next day, "You embarrassed me!"

Oliver clutched his head, "I'm sorry—really, I had too much to drink, that's all!"

"Do you do that all the time? You were a mess!"

"No, I just had a few drinks—I got nervous around Katie, you know? And anyway it's not like Marcus didn't deserve it!"

"He didn't!"

"What was with Warrington even suggesting you and Flint—"

"I saw him yesterday at Diagon Alley. We talked for a while but that was it—I have a boyfriend you know!" Lauren said, quickly after Oliver gave her a death stare.

"A boyfriend you never see!" Oliver stated.

"I'm not interested in Marcus!"

"But he's obviously interested in you, Lauren!"

"I really do appreciate you looking after me, Oliver, but I've had a lot of boyfriends and I've looked out for myself for years, don't worry about me".

"I can't. You're my little sister", he said, "Well…you'll always be my little sister".

"I can't wait for school to start", Lauren said, ignoring Oliver's comment.

"Yeah, me too, you'll watch my games won't you? Father never has time to watch my games and mother—well—you know. Finally I'll have a family member at a game; it makes a difference you know".

"Of course I will, especially when you play against Slytherin—"

"Not funny, Lauren!" Oliver stated, not amused at her teasing.

Lauren laughed as Oliver laid his head on the table, clearly hung over from the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What if don't get sorted into Gryffindor—I could be sorted into Ravenclaw—or Slytherin!" Lauren whined. It was the day before school started and Lauren was at Hogwarts with her father and brother about to be sorted into a school house.

"Don't worry, Lauren!" Oliver said calmly, "Just relax".

"How am I supposed to relax at a time like this?" Lauren said as they walked through the front entrance of Hogwarts up to Dumbledore's office. Charles Wood knocked on the door and Dumbledore came out.

"Welcome, Lauren", Dumbledore beamed, leading Lauren into his office as Charles and Oliver sat outside.

"What if she does get sorted into Slytherin?"

Charles scoffed, "If anything she'll be sorted into Ravenclaw for her brains, but never Slytherin or Hufflepuff for that matter", Charles chuckled.

Charles and Oliver waited outside for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the door opened and Oliver gave a sigh of relief seeing the smile on Lauren's face. Dumbledore emerged with her. "Another addition to my old house", Dumbledore said, looking proud.

Charles, Oliver and Lauren went out to celebrate that night at the world renowned restaurant, _Maison de nourriture_ _magnifique_ in the heart of London. Lauren felt nervous about the next day, but was glad she had made many friends at the party of Cedric Diggory. "I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor!" Oliver exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Me too—I packed all my things this afternoon!" Lauren stated.

"I'm proud of you, Lauren", her father beamed. "And Oliver, in the Christmas holidays I'll have you and your sister come down to London…your mother will be visiting you two in December at the Manor".

"WHAT?" Oliver and Lauren exclaimed in unison.

"She wanted to see you, Lauren—as you haven't written to her at all, and she wants to see you too, Oliver".

"Whatever", Oliver muttered.

Charles Wood sighed, "At least I gave you a warning in advance—six months in advance".

Oliver sighed, clearly annoyed and Lauren couldn't bare the uncomfortable atmosphere, excusing herself to go outside for some fresh air.

Lauren sat on a bench outside a movie theatre, wishing she was already at school. Suddenly a group of boys and girls emerged from the theatre. Lauren recognized Warrington and a couple of other Slytherins she had seen at the party. The red-headed girl who screamed at Marcus was also there and made eye contact with Lauren. Lauren quickly glanced away and could see her whispering in Warrington's ear from the corner of her eye. Warrington approached Lauren and was about to speak when a voice boomed from behind him, "Warrington! Stay away from her!" Marcus commanded. Warrington shook his head angrily, but walked back to the group of Slytherins.

"I don't need saving, Flint".

"I—"

"I'm sorry, again for my brother's behavior", Lauren interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. I've been in worse situations. He punches like a girl, anyway".

"Don't get into anymore trouble; it's your last year of school, Marcus".

"And a pity that is—seeing that it'll be hard to see you next year when you're at Hogwarts".

"Marcus—"

"I seem to bump into you everywhere I go", Marcus said, smiling.

"Do you have some sort of tracking device on me, Flint?" Lauren asked.

"No, I'm just one extremely lucky guy, I guess—and I hope my luck doesn't run out just yet".

"You better get back to your girlfriend", Lauren said, motioning to Amber.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore—I forgot about her, and forgot to break up with her—which I did the night of the party, may I add? This sounds really bad".

"Do you forget about all your girlfriends, Marcus?" Lauren asked.

Marcus looked genuinely embarrassed, "I've never found someone I've wanted to be with forever, you know? What's the point of being with someone when you know that's not going to happen? I figure you're only wasting time that way—but you probably don't know about that seeing as you haven't talked to your boyfriend in what—a month now? Terrific relationship", Marcus said, sarcastically.

"He's a great guy!" Lauren protested.

"I'm sure he is", Marcus said sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?!" Lauren asked.

"So how's life been?" Marcus said coolly, changing the conversation quickly.

"You can't just change the conversation!" Lauren exclaimed.

"MARCUS!" Amber yelled.

Marcus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Lauren. "I never invited you to sit down!" Lauren said annoyed.

"You didn't have to ask—your eyes were saying it all, Lauren my love!" Marcus said dramatically.

Lauren laughed and Marcus looked pleased with himself. "When are you going to call it quits with old what's his name?"

"Marcus!" Lauren warned.

"It's hard isn't it?" Marcus asked suddenly, his voice filled with defeat.

"What is?"

"Us", he said.

"There is no "us", Marcus".

"Well—what could be. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic, you know?"

Lauren sighed, "I've heard about you…about all your girls, I couldn't ever be with a guy like that".

"I'd never do that to you".

"That's what they all say, Marcus—I'm smarter than that!"

"I know you are, you're the whole package", Marcus said, nervously looking down at his feet.

"Marcus…I don't ever want to be one of those girls, I want to be _the_ girl".

"One date", he suggested casually.

"I…".

Marcus got up suddenly, "This is never going to work out, is it? Good luck with Hogwarts, Lauren". He took her hand and kissed it. "Do you need a ride home? I've said it before and I'll say it again…a girl as beautiful as you should never be left alone".

Lauren smiled sadly, "I'm with my brother".

"I see…well I guess I'll see you around", Marcus said bitterly before walking up to his friends, leaving Lauren feeling…ever so slightly…regretful to see him go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"We better win the cup this year!" Oliver said in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Lauren and Oliver were in a carriage with Sebastian Smith, Gerald Hastings, Katie Bell and Fred and George Weasley.

"Of course we will, old chap!" Fred Weasley exclaimed.

"Who's your favorite team?" Sebastian asked Lauren.

"I can't stand the game", Lauren answered, not taking her glance away from outside of the window. She heard Sebastian sigh.

"Word's gone round that Flint fancies you", Sebastian whispered.

"That's true—well, not anymore", Lauren replied.

"What do you think of him?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Nothing at all", Lauren replied.

"You must think _something_ of him", said Sebastian.

"I want to marry him", Lauren joked, laughing.

Sebastian half chuckled, wondering whether to believe her or not.

"It's a joke, Sebastian", Lauren said.

"What's a joke?" Oliver asked.

"Marcus Flint", Lauren replied.

"I'll kill the bastard", Oliver said suddenly.

"That's not necessary, Oliver, he's no harm at all", Lauren said.

"That's not true!" Sebastian interrupted.

Lauren and Oliver stared at Sebastian.

"What? He isn't!" Sebastian retorted.

"I know, mate. You don't have to get so passionate", Oliver laughed, "He's _my_ problem".

"Mine too", Sebastian replied eyeing Lauren, who quickly turned away, blushing in embarrassment.

The Hogwarts Express finally arrived and all students entered the Great Hall, watching first years being sorted into their houses and listening to Dumbledore's welcoming speech. Marcus eyed Lauren from across the room. She looked as pretty as ever but he had to keep his mind off her. He eyed her talking and laughing with Sebastian Smith. Naturally Marcus hated Sebastian Smith, as he was a Gryffindor and best friends with Oliver Wood. She met his gaze and blushed, looking down. Did he have a chance with her?

Lauren blushed and looked down. "I'm going up to the common room, Oliver".

"Sure thing", Oliver replied, not taking his eyes off Katie Bell who was sitting next to him.

As soon as Lauren walked out of the great hall, her owl, Roger dropped a letter in her hand. "Meet me at the Quidditch field", said the note. Wondering if the note had been from Marcus, Lauren hesitated but in the end, decided to go.

"LAUREN!" Randolph explained.

"Randolph? What are you doing here?" Lauren asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nice to see you too!" Randolph replied.

"It's just…I thought we were on a break", Lauren said, "We are on a break, aren't we?"

"I've missed you Lauren—you haven't contacted me once since you left France!"

"I can't believe you came here! Randy, things haven't been the same since I came to England…I'm so much happier now with my father and brother and…this…this was just a bit unexpected".

"You're not happy to see me, then? I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud!"

Lauren grit her teeth, annoyed at his dramatics, "You knew things were getting worse between us though, didn't you? Look, I've been procrastinating long enough so I have to say this: I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever was. What's the point in trying? I think…it's best that we don't see each other anymore" Lauren asked.

"What?!"

"I guess I don't see the point in being with someone if I know for certain we're not going to be with each other forever. It's a waste of time for you and me".

"Lauren, we can work things out".

"Randolph, during our time-off I hardly ever thought about you, and I never missed you and seeing you here today, I wasn't happy or excited but…irritated. That's not what love is".

Marcus had followed Lauren out to the Quidditch field, wanting to see her again, but to his dismay he had seen that someone had gotten to her first. He could see that she was arguing with him, and Marcus was curious to find out why.

"Lauren", Marcus said, coming up to her.

Lauren's frown vanished upon seeing Marcus. "Marcus, what are you doing out here?"

"Who's this?" Randolph demanded.

"Flint, Marcus Flint", Marcus stated, clearly annoyed with Randolph's tone.

"I see…I'm Randolph Manning—Lauren's—"

"My ex-boyfriend", Lauren cut in.

Marcus smiled. Randolph looked from Lauren to Marcus. "You think this is funny do you?" he asked Marcus.

"I'm more pleased than amused actually", Marcus laughed. In a flash, Randolph punched Marcus in the jaw.

"RANDOLPH!" Lauren screamed, "Just leave me!" Randolph looked at Lauren with disgust and walked off the Quidditch field, shaking his head with defeat. Marcus clutched at his jaw. "You didn't fight back", Lauren said, confused.

"My last year right? Staying out of trouble", Marcus grinned.

Lauren was amazed Marcus had remembered what she said. "This is the second time I've caused you trouble!" Lauren said genuinely apologetic.

"I'd go through anything for you", Marcus said. Lauren pretended she didn't hear what he had just said. "What a jerk, Lauren…_he's_ why you wouldn't go out with me?"

"He was a nice guy initially, but I knew it wouldn't last forever…it had to end sometime", Lauren said, ignoring his question.

"Didn't want to waste your time?" Marcus asked.

Lauren looked at him. "Marcus, can we be realistic here, pretend I wasn't a pureblood—"

"I wouldn't care".

"It's easy saying that when you know I am", Lauren replied.

Marcus took her hand, "It's easy saying that, because it's the truth", he said looking into her eyes, "Do you want to sit down near the lake?"

Lauren looked over her shoulder, feeling uneasy, "I have to unpack my things".

"Oh…" Marcus said looking as if he had just lost a game of Quidditch.

Lauren felt crushed looking at Marcus. "Well…I guess five minutes won't hurt".

Marcus smiled a little, but still looked in pain. The two sat down near the lake and Marcus was the first to speak, "If I wasn't Marcus Flint, would you be interested in me?"

"Marcus…it's too hard to talk about…I can't answer that".

"Why can't you answer that? It's merely a hypothetical question".

"Well think about it. How would you feel if I said yes? I don't want to encourage you…" 

"You're different from other girls I've been with",

"Don't give me that line, Flint!"

"It's true! In the bookstore…you were interested before your brother came in"

"…No", Lauren replied, hesitating a bit too long.

"I knew it", Marcus sighed, "God, Lauren, do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I have to think with my head, Flint! I can't let feelings get in the way of what I know is right!"

"What exactly is right? And what's wrong with me?"

"…A lot of things…" Lauren replied.

Marcus looked genuinely hurt and couldn't even look at Lauren.

Lauren expected Marcus to get up and give up by now but he stayed put.

They sat in silence for a while. "I'm sorry…" Lauren said, putting her hand on his, but quickly withdrew it, realizing what she had just done.

"It's true…that I've had a lot of girlfriends…I admit that", Marcus said, "But I still think you should give me a chance".

"I don't get along with your friends, Marcus…I never will".

"I'll make sure they don't go anywhere near you", Marcus promised.

"Is that what you really want, Marcus?"

"I'll do anything".

"It's not just that…I want to go out with a guy who my brother approves of…we're pretty close now", Lauren said honestly.

"I don't know how to fix that problem", Marcus said, looking thoughtful.

"Do you ever give up?" Lauren asked, "You've been punched in the face twice because of me, I've turned down your offers numerous times and now I give you a list of reasons why I can't go out with you and you try and debate every single one".

"I…can't give up", Marcus said.

"You want what you can't have, Flint".

"When I saw you in the bookstore, before I knew you were a Wood…you have no idea how hard it was to come up to you…but I'm glad I did", he said, putting his hand on hers.

Lauren didn't take her hand away. He moved closer to her but she moved back and he sighed.

"We just can't do this. I have to go…and Marcus…you can have any girl you want".

"Evidently not", Marcus muttered to himself as Lauren walked off. He lay on the grass, looking up at the sky. This year was going to be complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Lauren entered the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling regretful but reminding herself to use her head. Marcus was obviously a complicated guy…but he was so sweet and kind…but what if it was all an act?

"Lauren! Where were you?" Oliver asked.

"I had to take a walk outside…I needed some fresh air".

"Lauren…" Oliver began.

"Sebastian!" Lauren called out, ignoring Oliver.

Sebastian immediately came up to Lauren and began talking non-stop. Lauren pretended to be interested in what he was saying in order to avoid Oliver's questions. Oliver groaned and walked off. "I have to go", Lauren said suddenly, leaving Sebastian with a look of disappointment on his face.

Lauren went up to her room. She met the four girls she'd be sharing a room with that year: Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, (all Quidditch players for Gryffindor) and a quiet, but intelligent girl named Corinne Evans. Lauren didn't come down for dinner that night feeling nervous about classes the next day and not wanting to bump into Marcus. At nine she heard her four roommates enter the room.

"Not hungry, Lauren?" asked Katie.

"I can't eat when I'm nervous", Lauren replied, lying on her bed.

"You'll be fine", Alicia assured her, "From what you're brother's been saying, you're a genius".

"Not really", Lauren said, modestly. She closed her eyes. At least when she was asleep she didn't have to worry about thinking of Marcus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Marcus lay in bed frustrated. As much as he wanted to stop thinking about Lauren, he couldn't. Adrian Pucey, Johnny Warrington, Charlie Montague and Frankie Derreck, Marcus's roommates were in the Great Hall for dinner. Marcus refused to have dinner, not wanting to see Lauren. He heard his friends enter the room.

"Flint! You missed a great feast", Adrian Pucey, a burly sixth year said.

"Lady problems, yet again?" Johnny asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her, John!" Marcus said.

"About who?" Montague and Derreck asked together.

"Wood's sister", Johnny replied, rolling his eyes.

"She's a looker, how long until you think she'll put out?" Adrian asked.

"I'm telling you, Marcus, it's never going to work out! Get a new broad!" Johnny suggested, "Last year it was a new girl every week, come on! Don't get soft!"

"I guess it would take my mind off her", Marcus said, feeling defeated.

"That's the spirit!" Montague said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Marcus said, lying back on his bed. Why did he have to feel like this?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next day at breakfast, Lauren sat down next to Oliver and Sebastian. "Nervous, much?" Sebastian asked.

"What if people don't like me, Sebastian?" she asked.

"That would be impossible. And if anyone gives you trouble…you know who to come to", he said.

"I'm glad I have my brother", she said.

"I was kind of referring to myself", Sebastian stated.

"Oh…" she said, eyeing his tall, yet slender frame, laughing.

He smiled, "Very funny! I can take on anyone, with my guns!" he said, flexing his arms.

Lauren laughed and shook her head, "Whatever you say, Sebastian".

Marcus eyed her from across the hall and shook his head. "I guess she never was interested", he thought. "Heather!" he called, beckoning to a beautiful tall brunette with big blue eyes.

Heather shook her head and turned in the opposite direction. Marcus got up and sat next to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Well for starters, you were going out with Amber behind my back in the holidays! And you hardly ever called while we were going out!" she retorted.

"Yeah, yeah…about that…I was hoping…you could give me another chance? A fresh start?" he asked, still unable to keep his eyes off Lauren and Sebastian.

"Well, I did hear you ended it with Amber, so…alright…one more chance. You're lucky you're good-looking and rich", the shallow Heather replied bluntly. Marcus wasn't bothered by her comment. He only needed a distraction to completely get his mind off Lauren.

Lauren saw Marcus from across the hall with his hand around a very gorgeous Slytherin girl. They were talking and laughing and he had his arm around her. He was looking deep into her eyes. Lauren suddenly felt angry…and a little bit jealous. Sebastian looked at the object of Lauren's glance. "And that…is Marcus Flint for you", he said. Lauren didn't say anything and looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry your day had to start out pretty lousy", said Sebastian sincerely.

"I have to go", Lauren replied, getting up and gathering her books for her first lesson.

In her Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall, Lauren sat next to Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley was fooling around as usual, turning his left thumb green with his wand. "Gross", Angelina said disgusted.

"I'm an environmentalist now!" Fred exclaimed.

"Can you get anymore lame?" Corinne Evans asked.

Lauren was able to complete all tasks set for her by the professor, impressing everyone in the class, especially McGonagall. This didn't please Lauren in any way, for she was still curious about Marcus and the pretty brunette. The day dragged on with Lauren, impressing all her teachers in Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. At five o'clock Lauren sat on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, exhausted. "How were your lessons?" Oliver asked, sitting down next to her.

"Dragging, but easier than expected", Lauren replied.

"So…you're interested in…" Oliver began, uneasily.

"For the last time, Oliver! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN MARCUS FLINT!" Lauren cried, still feeling crushed about what she saw at breakfast.

"I was going to say Sebastian…" Oliver said, calmly, "He's a nice guy, and if you want to go out with him…I approve, but I will kill him if he tries anything".

"I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday", Lauren said.

"Yeah…I kind of saw you with a guy on the Quidditch field…yesterday…saw how things turned out".

"WHAT?" Lauren asked, "You were spying on me?"

"I was going to test out some equipment, actually but…I decided not to when I saw you there…and I saw you with Marcus, I saw how you walked off…I'm proud of you".

Lauren turned red with embarrassment, "You…were right about him", she said, expecting him to rub it in her face but he didn't and she was glad for that.

"What subjects do you have tomorrow?" he asked, changing the topic, knowing that she was uncomfortable with continuing.

"Herbology, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, History of Magic and Arithmancy".

"You do Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures—three electives instead of the required two?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"I wanted to do four but I thought that would be a bit much, which electives do you do?"

"Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures—easy ones", Oliver said, "I'd die in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and there's no way I'm doing Divination".

Lauren laughed, "Divination's a bit of a joke, I heard".

"Sebastian does it", Oliver laughed, "He says it's useless but it's easy to get good marks, he says all you need is imagination".

"I'm going to the library…so I'll see you at dinner", Lauren said, getting up.

"See you then!" Oliver said, lying down on the couch. Lauren walked out of the portrait hole and began walking to the library. She entered the library and picked up some books. She sat down at a desk in the library and began to read.

She heard two sets of feet entering the library and didn't have to look up to see who it was. She heard Marcus mutter something and heard a girl laugh in response. They sat at a nearby table and before Lauren could pick up her books and leave, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Sebastian?" she said, smiling. Sebastian came and sat down next to her.

"You're brother told me I'd find you here", said Sebastian, "How were your classes?"

"Fine", she said.

"It's the visit to Hogsmeade, this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me? I can show you around", he said.

"I'd love that, I really would", she said, putting her hand on Sebastian's, sensing Marcus' eyes on her. Sebastian put his hand on hers and she didn't mind at all, smiling to herself. "Let's go to dinner", she said.

He picked up her books for her carrying them in his left arm and holding her hand with his right hand. She put her head on his shoulder as they exited the library, not glancing back at Marcus.

Marcus eyed Sebastian and Lauren walking out together, pounding his fist on the desk with anger. "Can you stop that? I'm losing my concentration!" Heather cried, as she didn't take her eyes off her pocket mirror, "I just lost count!" she said, slamming her hairbrush on the desk with exasperation.

"I'm sorry!" Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

"I forgive you", she said, oblivious to his sarcasm, "Oh and you must take me out to Madam Puddifoot's when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend".

"Over my dead body, Heather!"

"Fine, we'll find somewhere else!" she said annoyed. Marcus sighed; this distraction was giving Marcus a lot more stress than he expected.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hogsmeade was filled with Hogwarts students the following Saturday and Lauren was less than impressed with what the village had to offer. "I know, I know, nothing like Paris but at least were not confined to the grounds of Hogwarts", Sebastian said, still holding her hand after seeing Lauren raise an eyebrow, "Come on I'll show you around".

"That's 'The Three Broomsticks', known for its delicious butterbeer, that's 'Zonko's Joke Shop', over there is Hogmeade Station where we got off the other day…"

"What's that?" Lauren asked in disgust, pointing at a hanging sign in front of a pub with a severed boar's head, leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The pub looked filthy and the windows were smeared with much grime.

"That's 'The Hog's Head' Pub. It's pretty filthy, smells like goats and a lot of people who go there are pretty shady—not the types of people we'd hang around with".

"I see…" Lauren said, pulling Sebastian away, "Show me more!"

Lauren and Sebastian walked hand in hand, passing many students. Lauren spotted Marcus and the tall brunette in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. They were holding hands and the girl appeared to do all the talking while Marcus nodded every now and then. "That's 'Gladrags Wizardwear', it's full of quirky merchandise", said Sebastian pointing to a small boutique store.

"I know that store, they have branches in London and Paris, they specialize in unusual socks", said Lauren thoughtfully.

"That's the one! And the store next to it is 'Dervish and Banges', it's a shop that sells and repairs magical equipment, and that's the post office three stores down, it has at least three hundred owls—oh and that's Honeydukes Sweetshop! Let's go in there!" Sebastian said, leading Lauren with his hand.

"I've heard of it! It's one of the most famous wizarding sweetshops in the world!" said Lauren excitedly. Sebastian bought a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Chocoballs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, Acid Pops and Sugar Quills for Lauren.

"Thanks—you didn't have to!" Lauren said.

"Not a problem!" said Sebastian, "I'd like to take you somewhere for lunch".

Sebastian led Lauren into a little tea shop on a little side street off High Street. "Madam Puddifoots?" Lauren asked, looking into the window seeing many couples inside the very busy tea shop. Sebastian opened the door for Lauren and helped her into a seat.

"No way are we going into Madam Puddifoots, Heather!" Marcus said, annoyed at how the day had turned out. Spending a day with Heather made Marcus remember why he'd stopped calling her. Like all of Marcus' ex-girlfriends she was self-absorbed gold-digging princess.

"I'm sick of this! Everything is always about you!"

"You know what…maybe you're right…let's go in", said Marcus eyeing Lauren through the window of Madam Puddifoots. Marcus went in the door followed by Heather and sat down at a table which gave him a clear view of Lauren. Lauren spotted Marcus and Heather from across the room. His arm was around her and he was whispering in his ear. Lauren tried to ignore him but seeing him with another girl, made her, to her own disbelief, surprisingly envious.

"I…have to get some fresh air", Lauren said, excusing herself. She walked outside the door and turned right around the corner.

"I'll be back", Marcus said to Heather, making sure Sebastian kept his eyes on the menu while he sneaked out. "Hey, Lauren!" Marcus called out.

Lauren stopped in her tracks. She was wearing a short, yellow dress, her long hair was for once not tied back and her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. "Marcus", she said plainly.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in there until I saw you come out!" he said, "So I see you're going out with Smith now, huh?" he asked.

"It looks like it's turning out that way—you're alright with that aren't you?" she asked.

He took her hand, "If you're happy with him…then I am—you _are_ happy with him aren't you?" he asked.

His answer to her question was too perfect. "Yes, I am—and you've seemed to move on pretty quickly too—"

"Well you left me no choice!" he shot back, "…But…I really like this girl, she's… um…great".

"Oh…that's good. Well I guess now we can be friends", said Lauren, trying her best to fake optimism.

"Yeah…friends…" said Marcus bitterly, "Hug?" he asked, stretching his arms out, goofily.

"Um…sure", said Lauren looking over her shoulder in case anyone was watching. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her. She felt weak in his arms but…she felt safe and secure…he was so big and strong. She didn't want to let go. They hugged for a long time, but Marcus was the first one to pull away.

"I better get back to my date", he said, walking off.

"Marcus—wait!" Lauren said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Thanks…for understanding", she said. Marcus frowned a little and walked off without saying another word. Lauren saw Marcus' date from a far distance outside Madam Puddifoots. They walked off with their arms around each other, to Lauren's dismay.

"Marcus you had me waiting for so long! What's wrong with you?" Heather said, sulking as they walked off. Marcus knew Heather would never leave him as long as he was rich and as long as he talked to her and gave her some attention every now and then.

"Sorry, Heather—just felt sick, you know?"

"Well that place was a bore! Buy me something pretty, Marky-Pie!"

Lauren entered the store and saw that Sebastian has already ordered. "Feeling sick?" he asked Lauren.

"A little bit", she said, "But I'm feeling better now". The two finished their meal and headed back to Hogwarts. In the common room they saw Oliver with Fred and George Weasley and the other Quidditch players discussing tactics for the next game.

"Your brother's a slave driver I tell you! Wouldn't let us go off to play at Hogsmeade! We had to practice instead for God's sake!" Fred whined.

"When's the next game?" asked Lauren.

"In a_ month_", said Fred, "We're playing Slytherin! You're going to watch, right?"

"I promised Oliver I would, so of course", Lauren said. She began to dread the next day. Thinking of Marcus being with someone else was killing her and having to see him play wouldn't help one bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

For a month, Lauren had managed to avoid Marcus Flint. During meal times, she never looked in the direction of the Slytherin table and kept herself surrounded by Gryffindors when going around Hogwarts. Still, everyday she thought a little about him, but quickly had to stop herself from thinking about him every time. Sebastian had requested more dates many times since their first visit to Hogwarts, and sometimes Lauren agreed to go, but most of the time used her schoolwork as an excuse to turn him down.

It was a hot summer's day and Lauren was sitting on the stands watching the Quidditch players from Sytherin and Gryffindor soaring through the sky. So far, Slytherin had managed to throw three quaffles into the goal hoops earning them forty-five points. Lauren could see the Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter squinting his eyes in search for the golden snitch. Suddenly Katie Bell had scored another goal and the Gryffindor students roared in excitement. Lauren had never been interested in Quidditch and seemed to be the only one in the crowd not paying attention. She looked up to see Marcus Flint, screaming orders to his team. He was concentrating extremely hard and from watching him, Lauren could admit that he had skill. She saw his girlfriend, Heather from far away sitting on a bench, looking at her reflection in a small pocket mirror. Lauren didn't want to admit it, but she was gorgeous.

Suddenly everyone jumped up in the Gryffindor stands and cheered. "Harry Potter has once again captured the golden snitch!" Lee Jordan, the school's sports commentator exclaimed. Lauren had missed it, but didn't care. She looked up to see Marcus' face, filled with misery…and she felt bad for him. But why? Why did she care? Then it hit her…she was in love…with Marcus Flint.

After the game when the crowds cleared, Lauren was left, sitting on the stands. She refused Sebastian's proposal that they head off to Hogsmeade again, opting to sit alone…she needed to think about things…to clear her mind. She saw the Slytherin players on the field below. Marcus appeared to be scolding his teammates, shaking his head and clenching his fists. They then walked off the field while he remained sitting on a bench on the side of a field. It began to drizzle and Lauren got up and walked down to the field. He looked up when he heard her coming. "I…was just leaving", she said.

"Where's your ass of a boyfriend?" Marcus asked, obviously still upset about the game.

"Where's your cheap little number?" Lauren replied angrily.

"Why are you so pissed off?!"

"You started it!" Lauren replied.

"I'm angry!"

"It's just a game!"

"Not just at that, Lauren!"

Lauren's heart skipped a beat. For a whole month she thought that Marcus had finally gotten over her. Was it possible he still hadn't? "You're dating another girl! You got over me pretty easily!"

"What was I supposed to do?! You were pretty goddamn clear about how you felt!"

"Why _her_, Marcus?" Lauren asked, looking as if she was about to cry.

Marcus looked at Lauren uneasily, "Why does it matter?" he asked.

"It doesn't!" she screamed.

"Well, why _him_?" he challenged.

Heavy raindrops began to fall from the sky.

"I…"

"Lauren, you've told me so many times…this isn't going to work out…look, I want you to be happy…that's what you want, and that's how it's going to be", Marcus said calmly. He began to walk away.

"Marcus!" she called out. The rain was pouring now.

He turned around and sighed, walking up to Lauren, "I'm not going to play this stupid game anymore, Lauren! The more we don't see each other, the better! Every time I see you with _him_…it kills me! I suffer everyday thinking about you…knowing that the one girl who might actually be the one is the one girl I can't get!"

And then suddenly, she did something unexpected. Lauren pulled Marcus towards her and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her and didn't let go. Finally they broke apart to breathe. He looked down at her in silence, still holding her gently and stroked her hair. "Is this what you really want?" he asked, regretting what he had said in case she had decided to take back what she had just done.

"I tried to fight against what I felt…but I can't" she said, "…I just don't know if we can do this".

Marcus looked up at the sky and sighed, "We could keep it a secret…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Lauren entered the common room soaked. Angelina laughed and cast a drying spell on her. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just…walking in the rain", she replied. She had become very close to Angelina but knew she couldn't trust anyone with what had just happened.

"Lauren!" Sebastian called out to her from across the room.

She walked over to him feeling uneasy. "Sebastian…"

"I know you weren't feeling up to it today…but…maybe tomorrow we could—"

"Sebastian, we have to talk", Lauren said.

They went to a quiet corner in the common room and sat down. "Let me guess, it's you and not me", he said, jokingly.

Lauren laughed, knowing that he knew what was about to happen. "After breaking up with Randolph, I guess I just needed a bit more time…to clear my mind, before I entered another relationship…the last thing I want to do is lead you on. You're a great guy, but I just need some time to myself for a while".

Sebastian sighed, "I understand…when you're done finding yourself, I'll be waiting for you—I'd drop any girl I'm with in the future for you, just letting you know that for future reference", he said, getting up.

"Thanks", Lauren said, before he turned around and walked to his room. Oliver came over straight away.

"Before you accuse me of anything…I heard the whole thing", Oliver said.

Lauren laughed and hugged her brother, "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"So…was that the real reason for breaking up with him?" Oliver asked, slightly suspicious, but tried very hard not to show it.

"Sure it is", Lauren said calmly, looking straight into his eyes. She hated lying to Oliver but she knew he would never understand.


End file.
